Media devices, such as a set top box, a television, or the like, are often configured to present information pertaining to content availability using an electronic program guide (EPG). The EPG is a type of a user interface that presents a menu, or a series of menus, that describe available media content events that are available for presentation using the media device. The EPG has the look and feel of a table that uses a combination of text and/or symbols to indicate the media content event viewing choices that may be selected by the user. The media content event information presented on the EPG may include the title of an available media content event, the “channel” of the available media content event, the scheduled time and date of the media content event presentation, and optionally a brief description of the media content event. The EPG is interactive with the user. The user, by actuating one or more of the controllers on their remote control, is able to “scroll” or “navigate” about the EPG to select a media content event of interest for presentation and/or for recording.
Recent advances in the arts of providing enhanced information to users regarding available content is the development of content recommendations. Content recommendations identify media content events that may be of interest to a user. Content recommendations are determined based on specified user preferences, user viewing habits, and other information gathering techniques. However, merely identifying recommended media content events to a user may not be sufficient to motivate the user to access the recommended content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide improved content recommendations to a user.